vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yontash
|-|Yontash= |-|Yontash in-game= Summary Yontash is a leading spiritchief among a group of rebels to the Cuotl Gods. He is a powerful and mysterious mystic from beyond the Cuotl jungle, in the Beastlands of the north. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A with Star Bolt, 8-C with Quiet, 9-A to At least High 8-C via regular attacks affected with Tear Wounds, likely reaches much Higher Name: Yontash Origin: Rise of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human (possibly), Spiritchief, Cuotl, Kahan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation via Quiet and regular attacks, Life Manipulation via Life Bleed and Full Resurrect, Healing via Life Bleed, Stun, Silence and Burn Inducement via Quiet, Power Nullification via Quiet, Slow Inducement via regular attacks, Resuscitation/Complete Resurrection via Full Resurrect, Wound Manipulation via Tear Wounds, Soul Manipulation, Stellar Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation via Personal Shield, Invisibility via Personal Cloak, Magic Resistance, Splash Damage Resistance, Disease/Plague/Curse Immunity, Regeneration (Low) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level with Star Bolt, Building level with Quiet (through damage comparison), Small Building level to At least Large Building level via regular attacks affected with Tear Wounds (Yontash’s Tear Wounds power makes his regular attacks increase in power in x2 increments, if attacking the same target continuously), likely reaches much Higher Speed: At most Subsonic attack speed with regular attacks and powers, Likely At least Speed of Light attack speed with Star Bolt (It takes 1 second to summon a beam of energy from a star), Superhuman movement speed (same as Giacomo). Reaction/Combat speed is hard to determine due to game mechanics, but likely as much as a very large beast (should be faster than Kakoolha) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Mountain level in-game (Can closely tank Doge’s Hammer from The Doge). Significantly Lower realistically, Likely Small Building level (comparable to Kakoolha) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Melee with the beast’s physical strike, Short to Long range with regular attacks and powers, likely Thousands of kilometers with Star Bolt (He can use the power anywhere on the map) Standard Equipment: His large beast Intelligence: Unknown, likely High as Yontash has much experience as the leader of his rebellion force and seems to have lived many years. Weaknesses: None outside of game mechanics Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Regular attacks:' Yontash gathers energy into small incorporeal forms and fires them at enemies. Has a slowing effect of 20%. *'Quiet:' Yontash casts a spell over selected enemies, stunning them for 20 seconds, burning them for 4 seconds and silencing them for 80 seconds (meaning they can’t use any powers, speels or abilities). Has a small AoE. *'Life Bleed:' Passively converts 30% of all damage dealt as health back. *'Full Resurrect:' Yontash places a spell on himself or an ally. If the target dies, he is resurrected at 75% HP. *'Tear Wounds:' Yontash applies an effect on his regular attacks that (presumably) opens enemies’ wounds further. This leads to his attacks dealing progressively more damage with each hit. The damage increases in x2 increments. *'Star Bolt:' Summons a Mountain-sized beam of stellar energy that damages and burns enemies caught inside for 30 seconds. Likely has Planetary cast range. He can control the trajectory of the beam. Has AoE damage range that progressively decreases. *'Personal Shield:' Creates a protective shield around him to completely block some damage. *'Personal Cloak:' Grants invisibility for 20 seconds. The invisibility will stop if he attacks. *'In-game stats' **'HP:' 1100 **'Mana:' 1400 **'Ground Attack:' 13 **'Air Attack:' 13 **'Siege Attack:' 7 **'Trample Attack:' 18 **'Movement Speed:' 40 (Described as Medium) Note: All of Yontash's stats without his beast (except AP) are possibly Human level Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rise of Legends Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Healers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Pain Users Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Life Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8